Program clustering analysis provides strategic insights to television content providers, advertisers, broadcasters, etc. For example, program clustering analysis can provide insight into what types of television programs given viewers typically watch, what other television programs are competing with a given television program, what television program segments and genres are over-crowded, whether there is any white space where a content provider can introduce new content to increase growth, etc.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.